


I Just Want To Say Hello Again

by Patt (PattRose)



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: AU, Angst, Drama, First Times, M/M, Romance, Song Lyrics, h/c
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 08:01:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/795785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/Patt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lonely DJ, James Ellison is in for the time of his life. Will he embrace it is the question?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Just Want To Say Hello Again

## I Just Want To Say Hello Again

by Patt

Author's website:  <http://patt_rose0.tripod.com/dreamingofsentinels/>

I don't own them. Never will, but I can still dream. I'll put them back nicely when I'm all done.  


Mary thank you for the beta. Lisa, as always, I am in awe of all that you do. And finally to my very own Kris. Thank you.  


This is from The My Mongoose Ezine, Many Faces of Jim 2.  


* * *

I Just Want To Say Hello Again - Patt 

Late-night DJ, Jim Ellison picked up the phone, "You're reached The Point, do you have one?" 

"Hi, Jim, it's me. I just want to say hello again. Have a good night," the caller hung up before Jim had a chance to say anything. 

He knew what the caller wanted to hear, so he put that CD in and got ready to announce it. There was something about this man's voice that made Jim want to melt into a puddle. 

Every night, it was the same thing. The nameless person would call in and ask for the same song. You've seen "Play Misty For Me", way too many times. 

This went on for two months, while Jim Ellison tried to get up the nerve to say something to him before the phantom hung up on him. Jim wasn't normally shy but this was different. That voice could make Jim do almost anything. 

Two months did not make Jim Ellison any quicker on the mike or the telephone. When the phone rang he picked it up, "You've reached The Point, do you have one?" 

"Hi, Jim. I just want to say hello again. Goodnight," All Jim could hear was the phone line being hung up. Damn it, too slow again. 

Jim spoke into the mike, "Would the caller that just put in the request, please call back? I've got something to ask you." 

Jim waited while the song played and hoped that as soon as it was over, the man would call. Since when have you been into men? Oh cool it, Ellison, you've always liked them; you were just too chicken shit to act on it. 

The song ended and the phone line lit up causing Jim to smile as he picked it up, "You've reached The Point, do you have one?" 

"Hi..." 

"I was wondering if you would give me your name. We've been talking for two months now, I feel like I know you." 

"Blair. My name is Blair," the strong but quiet voice said quickly. 

"Hi, Blair, I'm Jim." 

"Well, Jim, I've known that for two months. I like your show. You do a wonderful job," Jim could tell that the young man was ready to bolt from the conversation. 

"Thanks. You want to meet me for coffee in the morning?" Jim was taking a big chance. He knew better than to make dates with people who call into the show all of the time. But he couldn't help it. 

"Me? You want to have coffee with me?" 

"Yeah, you. Why not you?" Jim wondered aloud. 

"I guess I could. Where do you want to meet?" Blair was wondering if he was doing the stupidest thing he'd ever done in his life. 

"There's a bar/restaurant near the station called Ray's. Want to meet there and we can have some breakfast, too, if you'd like." Jim hoped that wouldn't scare him off. 

"Why are you doing this, Jim? You don't know me. You have no idea what I look like. Why take that chance?" Jim could hear the pain in Blair's voice. 

"Because I felt like it was time for me to take a chance and your voice is great. I love hearing it. Every night I find myself looking forward to your call," Jim hoped again, that he wasn't scaring the man off. "So do you want to know what I look like?" 

"No, I know what you look like. I saw you at a benefit not too long ago," Blair got up from his chair and Jim heard him getting ready to hang up. 

"Okay, then. I'll see you in about an hour. I'm looking forward to meeting you, Blair," Jim said as he heard the phone being hung up. 

Jim wrapped up his set and found himself whistling a silly tune while getting cleaned up for his 'date'. Once the balding man did as much as he could possibly do with his hair, he got ready to leave the station. 

Arriving at Ray's, he watched for anyone that looked like the voice. He thought numerous men that walked by could have been him, but was glad to know they weren't his Blair. Then Jim saw a gorgeous man walk in the door and knew that couldn't be Blair. This man probably had people falling down at his feet. 

Jim watched the young man come closer and Jim looked around to see who he was looking at and found the place empty. Shit... It's him. 

"Blair?" 

"Hi, Jim. Want to sit in a booth and have coffee?" Blair led Jim to a booth and they both slid in. 

"You look wonderful," were the first words out of Jim's mouth and he tried to get them back by putting his hand over his mouth. 

Smiling, Blair said, "It's all right if you think I look great. It's nice." 

The two men talked for about two hours and Jim found out that Blair was a psychologist at Rainier University. He also sensed an underlying sadness that made Jim sad just listening to him talk. 

Getting up the nerve, Jim asked, "So why are you sad, Blair?" 

"One of my patients killed himself three months ago. I can't sleep any longer and I think I might need to rethink my place at Rainier," Blair stood to go. He didn't want the pity that would be coming his way. And why am I telling the DJ? 

"If I ask you something, will you promise not to get angry?" Jim looked Blair in the eyes and waited for his answer. 

"Yes, I promise," Blair continued to look at Jim's eyes. He didn't see pity there at all. He saw some attraction and something else. Wasn't sure what it was. 

"Would you spend the night with me? Not to fuck, just sleep? I haven't been sleeping well either, and perhaps the two of us could help each other sleep more than two hours," Jim sat there waiting for Blair's reply. 

"How about we go our separate ways and we can call each other at our homes when we can't sleep?" Blair got ready to go. 

"What do you think about dating me?" Jim kicked at nothing on the floor, like a child would in his nervousness. 

Smiling, Blair said, "I'll think about it. Give me a week or two." 

"I think you should see a therapist in the mean time," Jim hoped this didn't make the good doctor angry. 

"What the hell? It couldn't hurt," Blair said walking out the door. 

For the next two weeks, Jim would play a song and dedicate it to a special person. He hoped that Blair would call in like he used to. The Doctor didn't call any longer and Jim was afraid that he had scared him off. 

"You've reached The Point, do you have one?" Jim answered hoping that it was Blair. This time it was a woman named Donna, "Hey, Jim, I was hoping that the songs you're playing are for me. Give us a clue as to whom they are for." 

"Sorry, Donna, not for you. And if I wanted that person's name to go on the air, I would have done it. Do you want a special song played, Donna?" Jim reached for his notepad knowing damn well this woman would be bugging him all night long. 

"I'd like you to play some of those love songs that you've been playing for your friend. That's what I would like," Donna hung the phone up before Jim could think of anything to say. 

"You've reached The Point, do you have one?" Jim answered while getting some music ready to go on. 

"Hey, Jim, this is Henry. You're giving us guys a bad name. Stop it with the love song crap." Henry Brown was a friend of Jim's and loved to call him in the middle of the night and irritate the DJ. 

"Not my problem if you're having trouble with the ladies, H," Jim smiled into the line. "Would you like to hear anything special?" 

"Some of those love songs would be good. I'm in a dancing mood and she is, too. Thanks, man," Henry hung up and waited with his woman for the songs. 

Jim started some new tunes and said, "This one is for Donna, I hope you meet that someone special soon." 

The next few hours went fairly fast. Everyone was calling in and asking for love songs. You had to go and do something different, didn't you? 

It was just about time to go and the phone rang, "You've reached The Point, do you have one?" 

"Hi... Feel like going out for breakfast and maybe doing something tonight?" Blair asked quietly. 

"I would love to meet you for breakfast. Where?" 

"Same place. Ray's is as good as anywhere. I'll see you in about a half of a hour?" Blair asked hopefully. 

"I'll be there, goodbye." Jim couldn't get out of there fast enough. He didn't even talk to the person taking the radio show over. He was walking on air. 

When he walked in, Blair was already sitting in a booth. Jim smiled as big as he could and joined him in the booth. Sliding in he said, "Morning, Chief. It's really good to see you." 

"Great to see you, too. I've been getting some things in order and feel like I can move on now. Dating sounds really nice at this point," Blair looked over to see what Jim thought of that, to find the DJ staring at him, without blinking. Blair knew that something was wrong. "Jim... Jim, are you with me here?" 

Jim shook his head slowly and said, "Of course I'm with you. Where else would I be?" 

"Jim, do you do that often?" 

"Do what?" Jim sat and looked at his lap instead of looking at Blair. 

"Don't act like you're obtuse. Answer me," Blair commanded. 

"It happens now and then; that's why I had to leave the Police Department and take a job where I wouldn't get someone killed. They had left for a while so I was hoping it was over with." 

"Do you have any other troubles?" Blair again, didn't ask timidly, but in a commanding tone. 

And like a good soldier Jim answered, "I have heightened senses." 

Blair got out of the booth and started pacing. Jim said quietly, "Blair, could you sit down, people are looking at us?" 

"Oh sorry, man. This is just so much to take in. Jim, let me tell you what I studied while in college." Blair went on to tell him all about Burton, the senses and the zone out factor. They talked for about four hours and Jim was in shock hearing that he might have found the reason for his oddness. For some reason, he no longer felt that odd. 

"We're going to have to run tests and really work on this stuff, so you can do whatever you want to do, Jim," Blair told him calmly. 

"I'd love to go back to the force but don't know if my boss would let me. I was almost killed a couple of times. He said it was for my own good," Jim sadly realized he might have to stay in the DJ business. 

"Okay, I'll help you talk to him when it comes time and besides there is nothing wrong with your job Jim. You do it really well. That's what's most important," Blair touched Jim's hand and Jim almost felt a current go through his body. 

"So in between the tests, are we going to have time for dating?" Jim asked in all seriousness. 

"Hell yes. I have patients I see most days but other than that, we can date. In fact, how about I come to the station tonight, if that's all right. I'll bring dinner," Blair eyes were bright and sparkly. 

"That would be great. I take dinner at about 7:30 at night. Can you make it then?" 

"Sure, do I need a password to get in," Looking over and Jim's odd look, he started laughing. "Kidding, Jim. Just kidding." 

"Just tell the guard that I'm expecting you and I'll tell him your name. Let me see it's been two weeks, what is it again?" This time it was Jim that laughed. 

"Hey, I have a patient. I'll see you tonight. Be good," Blair got up and almost took off when he turned around and leaned down to kiss Jim's sweet lips. 

"Jesus, you're going to kill me, aren't you?" Jim asked, panting. 

"Nah, but you're going to think you died and went to heaven," Blair almost ran out of the restaurant. He was going to be so late. 

Blair's appointment was for himself and he didn't want to tell Jim that his psychologist friend had to see another shrink. But it was helping. Blair was able to sleep once again and felt like he could be happy once more. God, this guy's good. 

Jim went home and tried to get some sleep but found out that he was having a hard time sleeping, even more than usual. His cock was standing at attention and for some reason he couldn't get rid of it. No matter what, he stayed hard. Oh what a fucking nightmare. Jim got up and started to pace. He had no idea what to do. He tried a nice warm shower and found out he could get harder. Hard to believe. He picked up the phone book and called Rainier and asked for Dr. Blair Sandburg. He told them it was an emergency. 

A breathless Blair answered, "This is Dr. Sandburg, can I help you?" 

"Blair?" Jim said pitifully. 

"Jim, what's wrong?" 

"God, I don't know if I can do this?" 

"Date?" Blair was lost. 

"No, tell you what's wrong." 

"Is it something embarrassing?" Blair figured it had something to do with sex. 

"Yes..." Jim said so quietly that Blair almost didn't hear him. 

"Jim, are you over stimulated?" 

"Hell Blair, what does that mean?" Jim pleaded. 

"Is your body really enthused, but you can't do anything about it?" Blair guessed. 

"Yeah..." 

"Okay, listen to me. Are you in bed?" 

"I am now," Jim answered crawling into his bed. 

"Okay, Jim, I want you to picture dials for the different senses. Find the one for touch first and dial it down. Turn it down, man," Blair waited until he heard Jim moan. 

"Chief, it might be working. I'm not sure," Jim still had his hand on his cock as he listened to Blair speak. 

"Jim, do you like how I look?" 

"Oh yeah..." Jim started stroking and Blair knew that he was. 

"Do you like how I smell?" 

"Oh yeah..." Jim was beginning to whimper and moan into the phone. 

"Just think how great it's going to be in a few weeks when we make love. Think about that and come for me... right now!" Blair used that commanding voice and it was working. 

"Oh Jesus..." Jim came with a loud shout. 

"Well, I've been called worse," Blair snickered. 

"Thanks, Blair," Jim whispered. 

"You're very welcome, now get some sleep. We have a date tonight," 

Jim was asleep as soon as he cleaned his body off. When the alarm went off, he was very surprised. This had been the first good day's sleep in months. 

Jim was watching the clock all evening having a countdown to when Blair would arrive. He decided to see if he could hear him outside the studio. He just sat there listening to everything and everyone until he heard Blair's voice. He heard him talking to the guard at the front gate. Shit... Wait until I tell him this. By the time that Blair walked up to the glass windows, Jim was beaming. Blair couldn't help but smile back at the handsome man looking at him. 

"Hey, Chief. What'd you bring for dinner?" 

"Shit, I knew you only wanted me for my food," Blair smiled as he set a large bag on Jim's desk. 

"Hang on a moment," Jim sat down and spoke into the mike and started the next set of songs. Once he was done, he turned all of his attention to Blair. "I'm yours," when he realized what he had just said, he was mortified. "Sorry, Chief." 

"Why? I do want you to give me all of your attention. So stop worrying about what you say or don't say," Blair leaned into him for a kiss and Jim moved back. 

"Not here," Jim moved farther away from him and Blair realized that everyone was looking through the windows. 

"Shit... I'm sorry Jim." 

"It's okay, I just don't want everyone to know what I'm doing in my life," Jim opened the bag to see what was in it. "Whatcha got here, Chief?" 

"Well, it's homemade food, so not too exciting. Chicken and noodles and asparagus on the side," Blair started unpacking the containers. 

"Blair, I'm really glad to see you," Jim said with his head down. 

"Same here, Jim. I was hoping for a little more privacy, I guess," Blair talked and set their eating places on Jim's desk. 

"Chief, this looks great and it smells wonderful," Jim pulled a chair up to be beside his and said, "Want to dig in?" 

"Well, I should probably sit on this side don't you think?" 

"No, come on, if they can't see we're just eating then they have problems," Jim yanked Blair down into the chair next to him. 

They began to eat and Jim looked up now and then to see his co- workers staring at the two men. He found himself getting pissed off. So he tried to take his mind off of it. "Chief, this is great. You did a good job. Do you always cook this well?" 

"I don't know about this well, but yeah, I almost always cook," Blair started cleaning up things and putting them back into his bag. 

"How about me putting on a long set and we go for a walk?" 

"That would be nice. You won't get into any trouble?" Blair was worried about Jim's standing at his job. He didn't want to make trouble for him. 

"Nah, as long as I tell them I'm leaving and set the show up while I'm gone." Jim walked out to tell them what he was planning on doing and the next thing he knew Jim was coming back in and said, "My boss said no, I'm sorry." Jim's face showed no kind of emotion at all. Blair found himself wondering how a man could keep doing that. 

"So, he's not happy about having a fag visiting you, right?" Blair started getting his things together. 

"I'm sorry, Blair. I need this job. I really need this job," Jim's eyes pleaded with him. 

"Don't worry Jim. I'll talk to you sometime," Blair walked out the door with his broken heart, never looking back. 

Jim sat down and smacked his head on the desk over and over again. There was a knock on his door and he looked up hopefully, but it was only his friend, Kris. "Can I come in and talk to you?" 

"Sure, I'm not going to have anyone else in here all night long," Jim said sadly. 

"Get a grip, Ellison. You could have kissed him here and made him feel welcome. But no, you're into the macho bullshit. God, I hate when you do that. I can see how much you love the man, but yet, you let your boss call him a fag. Why did you do that?" Kris finally seemed to run out of steam and sat down in front of Jim's desk. 

"I don't know why I did it. Believe me, if I knew I would stop doing it," Jim still wouldn't look at his friend. 

"Ellison, get on the phone right now and call him. I'm not joking, call him up and beg his forgiveness," She lifted it up and handed it to him. Jim took it from her and said, "He's not going to want to talk to me again." 

"Well if he's smart he won't, but he looked in love, so that makes him a dummy," Kris kept a straight face as she watched Jim's shaking fingers dial the number. 

"Can I have a little privacy here?" 

"No..." Sitting down she put her feet up on Jim's desk and he just sat with his mouth open. 

"Chief? It's me. I need to talk to you will you pick up please?" 

"What do you want Jim?" The DJ had never heard an angry Blair until now. 

"I want to apologize and ask your forgiveness," Jim looked over at Kris and she shook her head no. 

"That's not all, Blair. I wanted to tell you that I'm in love with you. I don't know how to handle people finding out about me being gay. Give me a while to get used to the idea myself. And we'll never have a date here again, cause my boss is an asshole," Jim looked over and Kris and she was smiling. 

"What else?" Blair asked. 

"What else?" Jim looked over at Kris pleadingly. "Hang on a minute Chief." 

"He wants to know what else," Jim covered up the phone. 

"You could tell him that you'll make an apology on the air," Kris knew that would kill the large man, but he deserved it. 

"Blair? How about if I apologize on the air?" 

"You would do that? Saying my name and all?" 

"Well, not your last name because there are nuts out there," Jim said logically. 

"Okay, I'll accept your apology if you do it on the air, once every hour for the next week," Blair tried not to laugh. 

"Chief, they'll fire me if I did that." 

"I was joking Jim. Now tell me you're in love with me again," 

"I'm in love with you again," Jim said sarcastically. He looked over and Kris who rolled her eyes and said, "You're on." 

"Hold on Chief and make sure your radio is on," Jim set the phone down and got his next set ready. He did his usual talk and told everyone what to expect with the next set of songs. 

"Oh, and I have something to say to someone special. Blair, I'm so sorry that I screwed things up. I hope you can forgive this idiot. I love you," Jim then started the set of songs and picked the phone up smiling. "Was that all right, Blair? Blair? Man, he hung up on me," Jim looked over at Kris and she said, "God, you men are just in need of help all the time." 

"What are you talking about?" 

"He's probably on his way down here. That was mighty sweet of you to do and say. He's probably waiting outside for you to get off," Kris got up to leave. "Good luck, Jim." 

"Thanks, Kris, you're the greatest," Jim kept an eye on the clock for the next three hours until he got off. 

The early morning sun was especially beautiful that morning and he looked around and sure enough he found Blair's car in the parking lot. But no Blair. He started to panic until he heard the younger man's heartbeat coming from his truck. He opened the door and saw a wonderful sight. Blair sleeping was indeed a sight to behold. He slid in and started the truck and Blair woke up and said, "Hey." 

Blair moved over close to Jim and said, "Could we pull over so we can make out a little. I'd like to thank you for that nice apology." 

Jim pulled over and was treated to a lap full of Blair Sandburg and found out he really liked kissing him. 

"Guess what?" Blair asked in a husky voice. 

"What?" 

"I cancelled all of my appointments today, so we could go and hang out at your house if you want to," Blair was still practically on top of Jim. 

"Sounds good to me. Do you want to eat first?" Jim asked. 

"Do I look like a stupid man?" Blair chuckled at the look on Jim's face. "Man, you have to learn to lighten up." 

"I'll try," Jim said kissing him once more before he started the truck. "Now, I need you to let me concentrate while I drive." 

"Are you saying that I distract you?" 

"Hell yes, and I love being distracted, except when I'm driving," Jim kissing him at each red light. He found himself wishing for red lights. "If we hurry, we can beat the storm." 

"Tell me how you know it's going to storm?" Blair the scientist was emerging. 

Jim looked up in the sky and said, "I can feel it in the air and I see the clouds shifting. " Jim was glad he had someone to talk to about his senses. 

"Jim, that must be like so cool," Blair was practically humming. 

"It's not all it's cracked up to be." 

"Well, can we talk about it more after we both get some sleep. I can help you with those heightened senses and what to do with them," Blair was almost bouncing in the seat next to Ellison. 

Once they walked into the loft, Blair began to get nervous. What are you doing, Sandburg? This man could be a nutcase. God, but he's so nice. He's so gentle. I think I'm in love. 

"Bathroom's through here, Blair. Make yourself at home. My room's upstairs. Are you sure you're okay with sleeping in my bed?" Jim gave him a chance to get out of it. 

"Well if I wasn't, I am now," Blair smiled as he walked into the bathroom. He cleaned up and put on a shirt and sweats that Jim had handed over as he walked in. 

He walked up the stairs and Jim was already in bed. Blair climbed into the bed and said, "So you think you want to sleep with me, eh?" 

"Hell yes... But I'm exhausted and need some type of sleep," Jim yawned and tried to relax with having another body in his bed. It had been a long time since anyone had shared his bed. And never had a man shared his bed. 

Blair could sense Jim's nervousness and said, "Come here. I'd like to just hold you." 

Jim went into his arms and within twenty minutes, both men were sound asleep. 

Jim awoke first six hours later, in shock. He hadn't slept six hours since the morning Blair had talked to him on the phone. And now he had a stranger, a male stranger, in his bed and slept like the dead. He was turned on his side and Blair was curled up into his back and Jim felt everything that Blair had to offer right that moment. 

He tried to get away so neither man would be embarrassed, but Blair wouldn't let go of him. Jim gave in and fell back to sleep with the wonderful sound of the younger man's heartbeat and the smell of his arousal to help his dreams. 

Blair woke eight hours after they had gone to bed and smiled to himself. We both needed to sleep. Now we'll be ready for some fun. 

Jim felt and heard the difference in Blair and knew he was awake. "Morning, Chief." 

"Why do you keep calling me Chief?" Blair turned Jim over on his back and looked into Jim's eyes with the question. 

"It's your nickname. Is that all right?" 

"I guess so. It's as good as any." Blair absently rubbed Jim's smooth chest. 

"Chief, you better stop that or we're going to be in trouble here." Jim started to move away. 

Blair pulled him back against him and asked, "Why is that a bad thing, Jim?" 

"Don't you think we should go on more than one date?" 

"Well, actually, we've been dating for a little over two months now. Don't you count our nightly phone calls as almost a date?" Blair smiled into Jim's questioning eyes. 

Blair leaned into Jim and kissed him and found out why this man was so frightened. Jim exploded with an orgasm from only a kiss. The embarrassed man jumped off the bed and rushed down the stairs. He slammed the bathroom door behind him. 

Muttering to himself, Blair said, "Way to go, Sandburg. You just embarrassed a man you really wanted to be with. You wanted to know him more than a night. Shit, why in the hell do you always fuck things up? You're such a loser..." 

Downstairs, Jim heard every word the man said and couldn't let him think that it was him, so he walked up the stairs. "Blair? It's not you, okay? It's me. Never think it was you." Jim looked down and realized he was naked. Jesus, could this get any weirder? 

"Jim, come here for a minute. Please?" Blair patted the empty side of the bed and Jim lay down next to the young man. "Can we try this again? Now tell me if I do something wrong. In fact, why don't you drive?" 

Jim leaned into Blair and kissed him and Blair felt Jim's cock fill up quickly and wondered how he would ever keep up with this man. 

"Blair? I really want this to be more than sex. Can we date, too? I'm not complaining about sex. Don't get me wrong, but I want to get to know you and not just in bed," Jim found himself on top of Blair and rubbing their erections together feeling pretty damn good about it too. 

"Jim, I would gladly date you. You're fantastic and I'd like to get to know you, too. Besides, I'd like to see if we could fall in love," Blair pushed on Jim's ass loving the feeling of the friction. 

"This is going to be so good," Jim kissed Blair and started pushing himself harder, getting closer to completion. With a low moan from both men, they came at the very same moment. Jim was lost in the scents and started to zone on the scent of his and Blair's semen mixed together. The good doctor was able to pull him out of it without any trouble. 

"This is going to be better than good, man," Blair got up and went for a warm wash cloth and got them cleaned off before they both fell back to sleep for a short while. 

The ringing phone woke Jim from a nice dream. "What?" Jim felt bad as soon as he uttered the word. 

"Mr. Ellison?" 

"Mr. Mason? I'm sorry about that. I was sleeping," Jim got out of bed and started pacing with the phone in his hand. 

"That doesn't matter to me, I'd like to see you in my office tonight, one half hour early," Mason said and didn't wait for an answer before hanging up. 

"Shit..." Jim walked down and got into the shower and knew he had to get ready for this meeting. He already knew what it would be about. Fuck... 

When he went upstairs, Blair was still sleeping, so he let him be, as he didn't want to bother him. Well, at least that's what you're telling yourself, you fucking weasel. 

When he walked into Mr. Mason's office, Mason said, "Sit down, Ellison." 

Jim took a seat and waited for the axe to fall. 

"Mr. Ellison, what do you think your father would think if he found out you were sleeping with a man?" 

"Sir, why would you tell him that? It has nothing to do with work. I do a good job. I've always been here for you," Jim stood to take his leave until Mason said, "Sit back down, Ellison." 

Jim sat down and looked at the floor. 

"You have ten minutes to decide what you're going to do. You have a choice. Stay away from that fag and I won't go to your father and your job will be safe. Or stay with the fag and I'll tell your father and you'll have no job. Let me know what you're going to do." 

Jim left Mason's office and walked into his and sat there looking at the floor. He didn't know what to do. He'd just started getting back into the family. Meeting with his dad and brother had been good. Now there was a chance that it would be soiled. Jim couldn't take that chance. He picked up the phone and called his boss, "I'll stay here, sir." Jim hung up without hearing what the prick said. It couldn't be as bad as what you're going to say to yourself. 

Then Jim picked up the telephone and called Blair's home number knowing he wouldn't be there yet. "Blair, I'm really sorry but I can't see you again. I can't explain, it's very complicated. I'm sorry," Jim then hung the phone up and wiped a tear from his face. 

Blair got home and heard the message on the machine and was heartbroken. He couldn't believe that he had finally found someone he thought he'd be with forever. That's a record for even you, Sandburg. One time in bed? 

For the next two days, Jim was miserable and his friend, Kris, wasn't making his life any easier. 

"Jim, I can't believe you dumped him. God, you're such a moron sometimes," Kris was one person who wasn't intimidated by Jim's size or glare. 

"You don't have to understand, Kris. It's something I had to do," Jim pointed at the door, as in, leave. 

"Oh fuck you, Jim. I'm not going to be friends with a coward. So there. If you were a true man and strong you'd go on the air and begin to ask questions. But you aren't, so that's moot point right now," Kris walked out of the office slamming the door behind her. 

"Fuck... Fuck... Fuck..." Jim Ellison found himself struggling with what to do. What was right, or what was easier. 

He went on the air and the first thing he asked was, "Tonight, we're going to have more questions and answers then music. I've had some mail lately that screams out to be discussed. My lines are all open and I'd like some feedback. How many people know any gay people?" 

The lines immediately began lighting up. "You've reached The Point, do you have one?" 

"Hi, Jim. My name is Matt and I have two friends that are gay. What do you need to know more than that?" 

"Are you heterosexual?" 

"Yes, I am. My wife and I are best friends with the two guys," 

Jim thought that Matt sounded very happy with his life. Didn't sound upset about having fags around him. 

"Thank you so much, Matt. You've reached The Point, do you have one?" 

"Hi, Jim, my name is Candyce and I'm best friends with a gay man," 

"Are you married?" Jim decided he would find out a few things. 

"No, not married and no, I'm not gay. Just really happy," Candyce's laughter could be heard through the airwaves and made Jim smile for the first time in two days. 

"Thank you, Candyce. You've reached The Point, do you have one?" 

"Hi, Jim, my name is Kris. I know a gay man who's afraid of being gay." 

Jim glared at the phone because of course he knew who it was. "So what do you suggest he do, Kris?" 

"I suggest he grow up and not worry about what his family will think. Wouldn't you think that instead it would be better to be in love than just have family?" 

"I suppose you're right. But what if the family would be hurt by the news of the man being gay?" 

"Well then, it's his loss and I, for one, would take his lover in a second. He's so handsome and so sweet. Well, thanks for listening, Jim," Kris hung the phone up before Jim could say a word. 

"You've reached The Point, do you have one?" 

"Hey, Jim, my name is Henry. I know a guy who's gay. He's really nice but I think I might need to kick his ass right now," H had a smile in his voice when he talked to Jim. 

"Why do you need to kick his ass, Henry?" 

"Because he's an idiot. He's letting someone get away from him, just because he's the same gender," 

"So how did you know that he was gay?" 

"I've known for a while now. But I think he didn't want anyone to know. Gotta go, talk to you soon, Jim." 

"You've reached The Point, do you have one?" 

"Hi Jim..." Blair voice was like a godsend to Jim. 

"What's your name?" Jim asked smiling. 

"Blair, my name is Blair." 

"Well, Blair, how many people do you know that are gay?" 

"I know many that are gay, but there is only one I know that matters a great deal in my life," Blair was speaking so softly that Jim could hardly hear him. 

"Well, if a gay person was having trouble at his job and was threatened by his boss, what would you suggest?" 

"Hell, Jim, that's easy. I suggest he see a lawyer and then tell his family instead of being a chicken shit..." 

"And when he loses his job?" 

"It won't matter because the one person that really loves him will help support him until he's back on his feet. I hope that helped Jim. Have a good night." Blair hung up and Jim missed his voice already. 

The phone calls went on all night long and finally he picked it up one last time and said, "You've reached The Point, do you have one?" 

"Hi, Jim, my name is William. I have a son who's gay and it doesn't bother me in the least. Not my choice but whatever makes him happy. His brother, Steven, and I are both very proud of him and hope he makes the right decision," William hung up the phone and Jim sat there with his mouth hanging open. 

Kris walked in and took over the show for a few minutes while Jim got himself together. Once the show ended he walked her to her car. Once there he said, "Kris, that was my dad. That last caller," Jim stood there like he was lost. 

"Well, it's up to you, Jim. I think that you should start doing the love songs again to Blair and ask him to call you each night. The callers will love it. I swear this will work. I'm your producer, have I ever steered you wrong?" 

"Why did he call tonight?" 

"Because I called him and told him what an idiot you were," Kris smiled at the goofy look on Jim's face. 

"You think he'll forgive me?" 

"Hell! The man loves you. Yes, he'll forgive you," Kris got into her car and left Jim standing thinking of everything he could do the next day. 

Jim drove over to Simon Banks' house to see if he could speak to him before he left for work. He knocked on the door and it was opened by his good friend. 

"Hey, Jim," Simon pulled him into a hug. "What are you doing here this early?" 

"This is when I get off, Simon. I have some things to talk to you about and wondered if you have time," Jim followed Simon into the house and took the seat that Simon pointed to. 

"What's on your mind? You look like a man with plenty on his mind. So share with your friend," Simon sat opposite Jim and waited. 

Jim told him about his senses, and how he had found someone that knew what was wrong with them. He then told him about Blair and how they were in love. He finished up by telling him how his boss had threatened him with losing his job. Jim also told him about the phone calls he had received from the night's show and how one had been from Blair and his father. 

"Well, I don't see a problem with your father. He seems okay with it. But this Mason person is another story. Do you want me to go and talk to him?" 

"No, I need to know if you know of any lawyer's." 

"Sure, I'll get my friends phone number for you. He's good, and not too expensive," Simon got the number and Jim was ready to go. 

"Jim?" 

"Yeah, Simon?" 

"I hope you'll be happy. That's all I want for you. And if this Blair helps you get your senses under control, would you like to come back to the force?" 

"Yeah, I would. Thanks, Simon," Jim opened up the door, going to his truck and felt like a new man as he drove home. 

Once he arrived at the loft, he called the lawyer's office and made an appointment. Then he called his dad. "Hi, Dad. I wanted to thank you for doing what you did last night. But how did you know?" 

"Jimmy, I listen to your show almost every night and knew that something was up. I knew you needed some back-up on this one," William was being so nice that Jim found himself with tears in his eyes. 

"Dad, I need to get some sleep and see if I can make this up to Blair tonight on the air," Jim hung up after telling his father goodbye. As he walked upstairs loneliness was weighing heavy on his person. And who do you think is to blame for that, Jimmy boy? 

Sleep didn't come easy, but at least he got a few hours before he had to go to work. As he walked into his office Mason followed him in and slammed the door. 

"Can I help you, Mr. Mason?" 

"You won't say one fucking word on the air tonight about being gay," his boss was very angry but it didn't seem to bother him for a change. 

"I never said a thing about me being gay, sir. You better listen again," Jim said daring him to say anything else. 

"Just watch yourself tonight because I'll pull the plug," Mason stormed out of Jim's office and slammed the door again. 

Kris walked in and said, "What crawled up his ass?" 

Jim burst out laughing. 

"So did you find some good ass kissing songs to play for Blair?" 

"You're loving this, aren't you?" 

"Hell, yeah! I couldn't wait to get here to see you grovel." 

"Okay. I better get to work, you get busy doing your job and I'll do mine. Please don't let him pull the plug. I need Blair to hear these songs," Jim went over to desk and sat down. 

"Don't worry about anything, Jim. We'll take care of it all. Jim, if he comes after me, you'll help me right?" 

"What the fuck does that mean? Has he hurt you before?" 

"Yes..." 

"Oh fuck... Kris, let me call my friend, Simon, and we'll do something about it," Jim went towards her and she backed away. 

"When? When did this happen, Kris?" 

"Last night after you left the parking lot. I forgot to lock my door. I'm so sorry. He said that he was going to put your personal business in the newspaper and I knew you didn't want to have that happen. Now get busy with the show." She turned and walked out of the room. 

Jim was so sad. That fucker had destroyed many lives and it wasn't going to happen again. He picked up his phone and called Simon and told him what he knew, and asked him to send someone over when they got off so she could file a report. 

"Jim, why didn't she report it? It's not going to look good," Simon warned. 

"Simon, she was protecting me. He threatened her with going to the newspaper with my gay lifestyle. She didn't know what to do. I'm not even sure what he did to her." 

"I'll have someone there first thing in the morning, Jim. Try and keep her calm, all right?" 

"Thanks, Simon. Talk to you later." 

Jim went on the air and said, "Okay, I've got to apologize to someone named Blair, so I'm playing this song for you and hope you're listening. It's called "Crazy" by K-C and Jojo. And Blair, in case you don't already know, I'm crazy about you, and over you," Jim hit the buttons and the song hit the airwaves. He looked out the window between he and Kris and saw her smile. God, she's so brave. 

As soon as that song was done, he went back on and said, "Blair, this one's for you also. It's called "Don't Tell Me", by Madonna. Enjoy," this time when Jim looked out at Kris she had tears in her eyes. 

When he went on next he surprised everyone by saying, "There is an old quote that I remember from when I used to read poetry and quotes. I'd like to dedicate this to Kris. My best friend in the world." Jim went on to read: 

Friends  
By Unknown 

There are those who pass like ships in the night Who meet for a moment, then sail out of sight With never a backwards glance of regret Folks we know briefly then quickly forget 

Then there are those friends who sail together through quiet waters and stormy weather Helping each other through joy and through strife And they are the kind that give meaning to life 

Jim looked over and Kris was crying. But he knew it was a good kind of hurt. 

As the evening wore on, he dedicated one more song to Blair. "Okay, Blair this one's for you again. It's called "Gone" and it's by Madonna, also. I think I was having a blond moment or something. I love you," Jim said it loud and proud. Kris was beaming when he looked over at her. 

Mason came storming into Jim's office and Jim said, "If you know what's good for you, you'll get out right now. I would think nothing of killing you, you lousy fucker," Jim shoved him hard and the man fell onto the floor. 

"Did everyone see that? Did you all see how he attacked me?" Mason asked as everyone turned away and pretended that they didn't witness anything. "You're going to live to regret this, Ellison." 

"And you're going to regret ever being born, you lousy fucker," Jim was still in a fighting stance, ready to pounce on this man at the slightest push. 

"What the fuck's wrong with you, Ellison?" 

"I don't like my friends being sexually molested, Mason. That's my problem," Jim's hands were in fists and wanted this asshole to make a move so badly. 

"You talking about that whore? She's a slut, Ellison. Why are you bothering with her?" 

He didn't even see Ellison prepare to come at him. Jim started to go after him, but Kris caught him and said, "Jim, please. You'll be the one that gets in trouble. I'll report it. Okay?" 

"Okay... If you report it, I'll be happy," Jim glared at his boss and said, "Sit down. We'll have someone here for you soon." 

Mason got up and said, "You can't make me do anything, Ellison. Who do you think they're going to believe?" 

"Well, Mason, if you had read my resume, you'd know that I'm a cop. They'll believe me and Kris. Now sit the fuck down," Jim shoved him into a chair. Kris called the cops and they waited together. 

Blair got home and turned on his stereo and remembered that he had recorded tonight's show. Just in case Jim said something sweet. Please let him say something sweet. 

He rewound the tape and then put it in. As he listened to Jim's strong voice, a smile came instantly to the young man's face. He heard the first song called "Crazy" and had to laugh about his choice of songs, but it was the thought that counted. Then he heard the second one and couldn't stand it anymore. He had to call Jim. He called the station and Jim answered, "Ellison." 

"Hi, Jim, it's me," Blair was beaming. 

"Listen, this isn't a good time. Can I call you later on?" 

"Nah, don't bother," Blair slammed the phone down and was amazed at how quickly his mood could change. You're such a sap, Sandburg, you fall for the wrong types all the time... 

As he was sitting there feeling sorry for himself, he heard Jim read a friendship quote to his producer and seemed really serious. Oh shit... Something must have happened. Blair got ready and figured he'd make a trip over to the station. What could it hurt, right? 

When Blair arrived at the station, he saw Jim first thing and Jim gave him a faint smile. Then Blair saw all of the cops in the place and knew that something was going on. 

Jim went to him and said, "Could you talk to Kris? She could use someone to talk to and I've not been that good for her," Jim leaned down and kissed his surprised partner. 

"Wow... I wasn't expecting to be kissed. Hell! I wasn't even expecting a smile. I'm sorry I hung up on you," Blair pulled the large man back for another kiss. "So what's going on here?" 

Jim filled Blair in on what was going on and where Kris was. So Blair made his way to the women's restroom and knocked before he went in. Blair had dealt with many rape survivor's over the years, but that didn't mean it would be any easier. 

Simon walked up to Jim and said, "Where's Kris?" 

"She's in the restroom with Blair. He's going to talk to her, so this might be all right. Blair has a way with getting people to talk things out." Jim paced the hallway, making sure that he didn't listen. He was afraid that if he heard what that bastard did, he'd want to kill him. "So Simon, did they take him downtown?" 

"Yes. Mason will be booked and charged. Keep in mind that he'll get out because he has money. But we're not going to let this man loose for long," Simon slung an arm across Jim's shoulders. "Don't worry so much, Jim." 

"You didn't see her look at me Simon. It's not something I'll easily forget," Jim continued to pace. 

Inside the restroom, Kris and Blair were getting along well. She set up appointments for the following week so she could start therapy. She felt good telling Blair all of the details. She knew that she couldn't tell Jim. He would've killed Mason. But Blair was safe. He might want to kill someone, but because he was Kris's doctor, he wouldn't do anything stupid. She was able to relax and think about getting better. When she and Blair walked out of the restroom, Jim was shocked to see her give him a little smile. 

"Do you need me for anything else, Captain Banks?" 

"No, you're free to go home and rest," Simon said as quietly and gently as he could. 

Blair watched Jim and Simon and realized that most men didn't know what to do. The Doctor knew that Jim wanted to hug her so badly, but knew that Jim wouldn't risk scaring her. But it was all taken out of Jim's hands because she walked up to Jim and asked, "Jim, will you hold me please?" 

Jim held on to her for dear life. Then he started to cry. He'd been on the verge all night and he couldn't hold it back anymore. This brought tears from Kris, but Blair knew that this was good for both of them. 

"Jim, let's take Kris home," Blair gently guided both of them out of the building and led them to his car. Jim sat in the back seat with Kris never letting go of her. 

"Kris, I need to know where you live," Blair said as quietly as he could. 

She told him how to get to her place and he drove off. The drive to her place was very quiet. Blair looked in his rear view mirror and saw both of them sleeping. He hated to wake them when he drove up in front of her apartment building. 

He shook Jim awake and he, in turn, woke Kris up and Jim walked her upstairs. Blair waited patiently for almost an hour and then Jim came walking out looking heartbroken. 

He got in the front seat and Blair said, "Come here." 

Jim went into his arms and sobbed almost soundlessly. "Jim, you can make noise when you cry. I'm not going to think less of you if you do." 

They drove up to the loft and Jim got out. Blair just stayed in his car and Jim looked down at him and asked, "Please?" 

"I just needed to be asked. Come on, let's get up stairs." 

Jim took a quick shower and while he was in there Blair brushed his teeth and got ready for bed. When Jim finally walked up the stairs, he saw something on his bed he hoped to see from this day on. A very naked Blair. 

Jim slipped his robe off, feeling overdressed and wanted to get his naked body next to Blair's. 

The large man looked over at his partner and asked, "Fuck me?" 

"Jim, have you ever bottomed?" 

"No, I've never done much but I want you inside me. I want you to fuck me." 

"We'll go really slow, babe. I don't want to hurt you. Do you have lube and condoms here? I don't have any on me," Blair was looking at Jim seriously. 

Jim leaned over and pulled his nightstand drawer open and got some lube and condoms. Handing them to Blair, he said, "I love the sound of you calling me babe." 

"Well, babe, this is what we're going to do," Blair began but Jim stopped him, "No, Chief, I just want you to surprise me. I need you to love me, not tell me what you're going to do." 

Blair pushed Jim onto his belly and put a pillow underneath his hips. Then Blair began to kiss him from the back of his head, down his neck, over his shoulders, all the way down his back and then stopped at his ass. God, his ass is the finest I've ever seen. Blair began to kiss, nibble and suck all around his lower back and ass. Then Blair pulled his cheeks apart and began to lick his way to Jim Ellison's heart. Jim began moaning in time with the licking. "Do you like this, babe?" 

"God, yeah..." Jim said into the pillow more than to Blair. 

Then Blair pulled the cheeks further apart and went in for the kill. He teased his hole with his tongue and Jim was pushing back against Blair's tongue, so finally the young man felt bad and started to tongue fuck him. In and out brought glorious sounds from Jim. Blair was getting turned on majorly. He started tongue-fucking Jim with an eagerness that even surprised Blair. When Blair pulled his tongue away from the pucker, Jim begged for more, making Blair smile. 

"Hang on, love, I'm going to make you feel so good." 

Blair began to loosen Jim up. He slid one finger in with no problem, but two, made Jim stiffen up. Blair turned him over quickly. He took Jim's cock into his mouth while he continued slipping fingers in to loosen him up. Blair was new to this, too, so he wasn't sure how good a blow job he could do, but Jim seemed to be enjoying it. He was so into it that Blair was able to slip a third finger in with no problem. Before long, Jim was moving like mad fucking himself on Blair's fingers. 

"Chief, I'm going to come so you better move," Jim said quickly and then he pushed his cock deeper into Blair's mouth. Blair pushed on his prostate and Jim screamed as he came. 

"Okay, big man, let's get you back over now and I'll make you feel ever better," Blair flipped Jim over and began getting himself ready to fuck the man he loved. 

Jim suddenly got nervous and Blair sensed it and said, "You don't have to, babe." 

"I want to Blair. I'm just nervous. Fuck me," Jim pleaded. 

"Your wish is my command," Blair put a condom on and slid slowly into Jim's anus. Jim stiffened up, but got calm and loose as he settled into the new feeling. Before long, he was meeting every one of Blair's thrusts. Jim smiled as he listened to Blair. "Jim, oh god, babe, your ass is so tight. So hot. God, I love fucking your ass." 

"Blair, fuck me. Fuck me harder. Give it to me baby. Oh god, I'm coming, baby. Fuck me harder." Jim howled as he came again. 

Jim's orgasm took Blair right over the edge. "Oh god, Jim. So good, babe, so good." 

After he softened up some, he slid out and went to the bathroom for a warm wet cloth. He cleaned himself and Jim up. 

Then he lay next to Jim and said, "I love you, Jim." 

Jim pulled him in closer and said, "That was wonderful, Blair. I truly loved it. You were so gentle. I was really scared, but I wanted you so badly. You made me feel so good. Thank you. And I love you so much, Chief." 

"Jim, we'll take one day at a time. We'll get you back on the force. We'll make sure that Kris is doing all right, we'll see about a lawyer for that asshole that you used to work for. In fact, I think you should get Kris a job at the precinct, too. Talk to Simon about it." 

"Okay, so basically you're telling me not to worry right now?" 

"Yup. I'll take care of you, babe. Not to worry." 

"I love you, Chief," Jim said as he kissed him and started to fall asleep. 

"And I love you back, big man. If you're really good, I'll tell you all about that song I kept asking you to play. Sleep well," Blair fell asleep soon after him. 

The End. 

"My Sacrifice"  
by Creed 

Hello my friend, we meet again  
It's been awhile, where should we begin? Feels like forever  
Within my heart a memory  
A perfect love that you gave to me  
Oh, I remember 

When you are with me I'm free  
I'm careless, I believe  
Above all the others we'll fly  
This brings tears to my eyes  
My Sacrifice 

We've seen our share of ups and downs  
Oh how quickly life can turn around  
In an instant  
It feels so good to realize  
What's in yourself and within your mind Let's find peace there 

When you are with me I'm free  
I'm careless, I believe  
Above all the others we'll fly  
This brings tears to my eyes  
My Sacrifice 

I just want to say hello again  
I just want to say hello again 

When you are with me I'm free  
I'm careless, I believe  
Above all the others we'll fly  
This brings tears to my eyes  
Cause when you are with me I am free  
I'm careless, I believe  
Above all the others we'll fly  
This brings tears to my eyes  
My Sacrifice, My Sacrifice 

I just want to say hello again  
I just want to say hello again 

* * *

End I Just Want To Say Hello Again by Patt: PattRose1@aol.com

Author and story notes above.

  
Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
